


The Word and the Law

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mirrors, PWP, Pegging, Rape Role-play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya pushes hard at the limits of Sam's desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word and the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Just Any Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2444) by candesgirl. 



> candesgirl wrote a lovely bit of smut in which Sam gets drunk and tells Gene some lovely stories about him, Maya and the Kama Sutra; I wrote her this sequel in return. It's primarily Sam/Maya het, but their sense of play slips quite readily into the Sam/Gene slash. Not to mention the suggestions of Sam/Tony Crane non-con.

‘…oh.’

‘Hmn?’ Maya nuzzled her cheek against the smooth skin between Sam’s shoulder blades, hands still settling his body in her lap.

‘You, um, moved the mirror.’

‘Did I?’ Kissing her way over the curve of his shoulder, Maya directed a lascivious eye at the full-length mirror before them, taking the opportunity to admire Sam’s lean legs straddling her thighs. She raked her gaze further up, assessing his semi-erect cock, the tension sweeping up his ribcage and through his neck right to the crown of his damp, disheveled hair. His head was bowed, she noticed, eyes fixed to a blank patch of floor between them and the mirror.

‘Hey…’ Her arms, clad in Sam’s shirt, wound around his torso and up his chest, the fingers of her left hand tapping beneath his jaw. ‘Don’t be shy… I want you to see…’

Sam shook his head stiffly, eyes still downcast. Frustrated, she gripped his chin firmly, forcing his gaze to the mirror. ‘Look at me,’ she demanded.

Their eyes met in the mirror, and Maya could feel the consequence of that look in Sam’s eyes, the overwhelming desire that melted his body within her arms. She rewarded his surrender – indulged herself, really – with soft kisses along his neck, holding his gaze even as her right hand, fingers already slicked with lube, slowly withdrew from his chest, pausing to rub over a taut nipple before trailing around his ribs, down his spine, into the cleft between his cheeks. Her middle finger breached him wetly, easily; she slid out, penetrated him with two, and sighed at the sensation of silken flesh yielding so readily to her.

‘Tart,’ she whispered, thrusting gently into him. ‘If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been playing without me in the shower just now…’

She watched Sam’s eyes widen, saw the blush deepen in his cheeks.

‘Did you?’

He swallowed hard, nodded. Tried to look away, and moaned when Maya forced his gaze into the mirror again.

‘How many?’ she asked, pushing into him hard, all the way to the knuckles. ‘Tell me how many fingers you fucked yourself with…’

‘Two, just… two,’ Sam gasped, hips shifting in her lap, subtly riding her hand.

Maya smirked to herself, withdrew her fingers. ‘Then this isn’t gonna be nearly enough, is it?’ she remarked softly. ‘Not for a greedy, _naughty_ boy like you…’

‘Please…’ Amber-dark eyes pierced imploring into hers in the mirror, Sam still writhing over her bare thighs. Maya soothed him with an arm around his chest, letting him feel the familiar brush of his own cotton shirt against his bare skin even as the fingers of her right hand reached for the lube at her hip, dexterously preparing the toy she had chosen for him. She drew it forward, dragged the slick head of the dildo over Sam’s thigh to where he could see it, in the mirror and down between his legs.

‘He’s bigger than you,’ she teased, sliding the length of the toy alongside Sam’s cock, now fully erect. The silicone dildo was indeed longer and thicker than Sam, the subtle ridges tripping along his flushed flesh, making him groan with longing. She stroked the toy over him slowly, drawing out his anticipation and her own heady lust, the sight of Sam transformed into this setting her alight.

‘Does that turn you on?’ Maya kissed the question onto his shoulder, spreading her legs to ease the heat throbbing within her, opening Sam even wider. ‘This massive cock just waiting to take you…’ She withdrew the dildo, slid it enticingly downward between his buttocks. ‘That what you want?’

Sam arched backward, head dropping back alongside Maya’s and exposing his long throat; Maya’s breath caught at the sight in the mirror and her hand moved without thought, the dildo penetrating him in a single smooth stroke. ‘Oh, god,’ Sam gasped. His hands twitched where they rested on his thighs, fingers coaxing upward towards his needy cock.

‘Keeps your hands where they are, Inspector.’ Maya’s voice dropped to a sultry growl. She dipped into the offering of his neck, licking and biting as she began to fuck Sam, her wrist working short, brutal strokes in the tightness between their bodies, her other hand planted on his abdomen, keeping him anchored. Her gaze flickered between their shared reflection and the closer view of Sam’s face, his pink mouth slack yet eyes screwed shut.

‘Who’s doing this to you, Sam?’

‘You… you are, oh, _fuck_ , Maya…’ His head rolled to the side, nose burying itself in her hair.

‘No.’ She dragged him away with a hand tangled into his short hair, yanking his head back sharply and reinforcing the punishment with a harder thrust of the dildo inside him. ‘Not me. Tell me what’s going on in _there_ … tell me who’s using you, who’s pulling your hair…’ Maya tugged again at the short strands, wrenching a low cry from Sam’s lips.

‘No, I… he…’ Sam shook his head as best he could in her grasp, shuddering and gasping when Maya slid the dildo most of the way out, keeping him stretched open around the toy’s large, rounded head.

‘Has some nasty criminal got his dirty hands all over you?’ Studying him carefully, Maya wet her lips and whispered into his ear, like a secret. ‘Tony Crane, maybe? I’ve seen the way you look at him…’

Sam bucked hard in her lap, nearly dislodging the dildo altogether, a sound not unlike a whimper rippling deep inside his throat. ‘Oh, god… please…’

‘I don’t think he’d be that kind, if he had you to play with.’ Maya drove the dildo quick and deep into him again, her cunt thrumming and aching at his hoarse shout of pain and arousal. His submission and his scent electrified her senses, heightened the friction of Sam’s shirt chaffing between her breasts and his back. ‘I think he’d show you who’s in charge, make you beg for mercy… not that he’d have any to spare, ruthless man like that… no mercy for his captive copper whore…’

‘I’d beg him to stop…’ Sam was panting hard, hips rocking with the motion of the dildo fucking him, hands wandering again to touch himself before Maya caught his wrists, clenched them to his heaving chest.

‘He’d have to tie you up,’ she purred, drowning in Sam’s helpless moan. ‘Then what?’

* * *

‘Then what?’

‘Hmn?’ Sam twisted around in his lap, gave his head a shake. ‘Sorry, what?’

Gene heaved an impatient sigh, tried to get his fingers to relax their death-grip on Sam’s hips. ‘What’d she do next?’

‘Oh.’ Sam ducked his head, traced a finger up and down Gene’s thigh beneath him. ‘We usually… well, she’d be really turned on by that point, and I needed… so, um, we’d end up changing position…’

The floor was hard, though not nearly as hard as Gene’s cock throbbing thick and desperate in his trousers. His arousal overrode any discomfort from his knees hitting the floor, the rest of the impact cushioned by Sam’s body pinned face-down beneath his own. He shoved Sam’s thighs wider apart, planting himself in between and grinding slowly over his firm, fully clothed arse.

‘Like this?’ he asked, leaning down to bite at Sam’s ear.

‘Sometimes.’ Sam squirmed beneath his body. ‘Except I wasn’t the one on the bottom in that case,’ he added sulkily.

‘What, not even with her playing up yer jacksie like that?’ Gene’s cock twitched again at the recollection.

‘She had her needs too, you know.’

‘So do I, Sammy-boy.’

‘Guess that makes three of us,’ Sam muttered, still shifting under him. Gene pulled away slightly, gripped him again and flipped him onto his back. His hand took Sam’s denim-clad thigh and pushed it up before pressing down between Sam’s open legs once more.

‘Splitting of the Bamboo,’ Sam remarked cryptically.

‘D’you still miss her?’

Something softened in Sam’s cynical expression. ‘Got what I wanted, didn’t I?’ he murmured, reaching up and brushing Gene’s hair back from his face.

‘Not yet, you haven’t.’ Gene caught his hand and pinned it to the floor. ‘Maybe if you beg first.’


End file.
